Persephone
by The Setting Swan
Summary: When stranger Isabella Swan moves to Forks, she entrances everyone - including the Cullens - with her unnatural beauty and grace and charm. But the secret she hides from everyone, the one that threatens to come to light when she and Edward Cullen get romantically involved, will change everything. (traditional vampire!Bella, canon pairings, AU, canon divergence, T to be safe)
1. Prologue: Bella

**Full description:** ** _"In the beginning, there was only the Goddess. She was Light and Darkness, Beauty and Ugliness, Serenity and Anxiety, Peace and War incarnate. But, at one point, She left the Darkness, disappearing into nothingness but leaving an orb of power behind - one that paved the way for humanity to one day enter the World."_** **  
In the small town of Forks, Washington, any newcomers are immediately seen as different from everyone else - as is the curse of small towns.  
However, when a mysterious, beautiful stranger moves into town without warning, everyone cannot help but wonder what is wrong with her - the girl with eyes the color of fire.  
Everyone finds themselves entranced by the stranger, and that includes the Cullens - the resident odd family that most were wary of and some mistreated.  
And when the truth of the girl is unveiled, the world will never be the same again.**

 **I know that I have** ** _Swan_** **to write still, but I just had to write this; it's been stuck in my head since I came up with it, making it almost impossible to write** ** _Swan_** **. So I apologize.**

 **But I'll try to balance** ** _Swan_** **and** ** _Persephone_** **equally - to the best of my abilities - I promise.**

 **So let's get this party started!**

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own** ** _Twilight_** **, but neither do you.**

 **Warning(s): Major AU! AU! AU! Don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

 _ **Persephone**_

* * *

 **Prologue:  
 _Bella_  
**

* * *

 **"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."**  
 **~Stephenie Meyer, _Twilight_ — Preface**

* * *

Rage was not something I was unaccustomed to feeling.

I stared across the room into the dark eyes of the hunter without breathing, my eyes flashing vibrant crimson as my body involuntarily trembles with the force of my rage. The hunter stared back at me with a vaguely pleasant expression on his face, and my lips curled back from my teeth in a snarl; wispy tendrils of power rose to the surface, creating a breeze that blows my curls of oak brown hair out around me, and they threaten to lash out at him, despite my efforts to reign them in.

I was once so full of rage I murdered my Brethren all in one night; so full of rage, lost in my need for vengeance, I earned the name Ares, god of war, on the battlefield; so full of rage I brought Death to an entire species of creature - on several different occasions. Rage was nothing new to me.

But this level of rage, the sheer _need_ I felt to rip the hunter limb from limb and drink every last drop of venom in his sorry body, torture him until he screams and begs for mercy only to refuse it, this was unfamiliar to me.

But I'd never had a family before; my Brethren had been all too ready to betray me - and in return, I slaughtered them all and sated my thirst from the _ichor_ flowing through their veins - and after them, I was left alone with no one to live by my side. I had tried to create companions from the ashes, but thrice, I failed - and in the end, I threw it all away and returned to the Heavens to live out my lonely existence by myself; I only returned to the Mortal's Land in order to satiate the thirst I was cursed with in response to my so-called _betrayal_.

The loyalty to which one possess for their family is indescribable. It was wholly unfamiliar to me, the depth and intensity of the feeling welling within my soul, but the rage burns within me like a flickering flame within my chest - that was familiar. And more of my power surged to the surface.

The hunter smiled as he sauntered forward to try to kill me, and I stalked to meet him, my muscles coiled like tense springs beneath me and my power ready to explode from beneath my skin and tear him apart.

He would feel the rage of the Queen of Vampires for his insolence.

* * *

 **Finished!**

 **Bella is played by actress Christie Burke, and instead of her characteristic brown eyes, her eyes are amber-gold - darker than the Cullens' but with the same unnatural gleam. She has the characteristic curls of brown hair and pale skin, with the unnatural beauty that she had when she was a vampire - except multiplied by a lot.**

 **But, anyway, what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you read the chapters soon to come!**

 **Bye!**

 **~The Setting Swan**


	2. Prologue: Edward

**Bookz4life: Aw, thank you! And no worries - I've got big plans for this one! :D  
livietilley: I'm glad you like it so far; I hope it continues to live up to your expectations.  
Sylos17: Thanks! :D And here's that update you were talking about. I know; I'm amazing. ;)**

 **Welcome back, everyone! It's the second chapter of _Persephone_!**

 **So I'm sure you've noticed by now, but if you haven't (and even if you have) I'll point it out for you: this chapter's marked as a Prologue, too. And the reason for that is that I'm playing with another new format - this one being telling the story from two perspectives. Basically, _Persephone_ \- and its sequels, too, assuming I get around to writing those - is told from Bella _and_ Edward's perspectives. And instead of confusing you guys by jamming both perspectives into one chapter, I'm going to break each chapter into two different parts - the part told by Bella and the part told by Edward.**

 **And since you guys got Bella's POV last chapter, it's Edward's turn!**

 **Disclaimer: Blood is red, Marcus is blue, I don't own _Twilight_. But fuck if I want to.**

 **Warning(s): AU. That's all I can say at this point. Oh, and I curse. But big fucking shocker there.**

* * *

 _ **Persephone**_

* * *

 **Prologue:  
 _Edward_  
**

* * *

 **"I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me."  
** **~Stephenie Meyer, _Twilight_ — Preface**

* * *

I never once thought that I would think of myself as anything other than a monster, but it is impossible to think of myself as such when an angel herself has fallen in love with me.

When she first moved into Forks, I didn't think anything of it; she was just another human, just another boring mortal. I could see her through the thoughts of the other students at the high school, and though she was pretty - even for a vampire - she did not interest me in the slightest.

But when our eyes met, everything changed, never to be the same again.

I tried so hard to resist the call - nay, the _pull_ to this impossibly beautiful creature, this siren of unimaginable beauty in possession of an indescribably sweet scent. She became my obsession, and yet . . . I hated her.

At least for a time.

It did not take long for me to realize the hatred that I felt towards this almost succubus-like mortal was unjustified, and once that realization had dawned upon me, it did not take long before I fell for her, like so many others in the school had.

The difference?

This being of origin I could not possibly understand felt the same towards me as I to her.

My world will never be the same.

* * *

 **Boopidie-boopidie-boop. Finished!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this update!**

 **As far as casting and appearances go, Edward's all canon - and so are the rest of the Cullens, for that matter. As far as I've gotten, only Bella has gotten any changes (though I'm tossing about ideas of messing with Aro, Caius, and Marcus' castings and appearances - for later in the series [no other spoilers will be awarded at this time]).**

 **Let me know what you think down in the comments, and I'll see y'all in the next update!**

 **Peace!**

 **~The Setting Swan**


End file.
